


Give You The World

by notknowinghow



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Jason Todd Sings, M/M, NO CAPES, Porn With Plot, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Parent Bruce Wayne, Strangers to Lovers, The Outlaws are a band, Tim Drake Needs a Break, Tim Drake Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notknowinghow/pseuds/notknowinghow
Summary: “You’re Jason, the lead singer of The Outlaws.” Tim pointed out with starstruck eyes and awed lips. Jason chuckles, trying to muffle his laugh in front of the man. Copying the younger’s pose, he pointed at Tim and said, “You’re Timothy, the youngest CEO of Wayne Enterprises.”OrThe Outlaws are a band that’s been dominating the music charts for 6 years now even though they’ve been on a hiatus for almost a year and a half now. Their drummer, Roy Harper, and their pianist, Kori Anders, chose to focus on starting their own family with their daughter, Lian. The rest of the outlaws, Bizarro, Artemis, and Jason, decided to take this break to enjoy their life away from the spotlight. Enter Timothy Drake-Wayne and his whole slender body, bumping into Jason in a foreign land and bringing music back into Jason’s life.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall & Bizarro (DCU) & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Give You The World

From Best New Artist to Song of The Year, the Grammys and BBMA winning band, The Outlaws, has always been number 1 in our hearts. Welcome down to msmojo and today we’re counting down our picks for the Top 10 Important Facts you need to know on the award-winning band, The Outlaws. For this list, we’re looking at the facts about the life and career of the band members. 

Number 10, their lead singer, Jason Todd, is from Gotham. That’s right, ladies, this bad boy hails from the City of Gotham and he’s been said to have been the street kid type. We all know that he was involved in some crazy schemes when he was a kid but we never knew that he was born and raised in Gotham City, where crimes and pollution are abundant. He’s an orphan at eleven and slept on the streets, stealing bread just to live for the day. He hoped from orphanage to orphanage around Gotham City until he was old enough to apply for the Martha Wayne foundation on his own, at the age of 13. He would go around 24/7 libraries in Gotham to read books and pass time after school and before he goes to work at a community center for the old where he washes the dishes and helps cook their meals. At the age of 16, he grabbed the opportunity for a scholarship and was given a dorm to sleep in while he attended Gotham Academy as a Student-Athlete, playing for the school’s Basketball team.

Number 9, Kori Anders and Roy Harper are married. Yes, yes, we know, it's not a shocking revelation, especially when their on-again-off-again relationship has been broadcasted throughout the news. But did you also know that they have a three-year-old daughter, Lian? Kori and Roy got married after they had their little Angel, Lian. The Outlaw’s “Angel’s Touch” was written by Roy and composed by Kori for their daughter. Isn’t it touching? Jason, the “temporary” godfather until the two found a more wealthy candidate, will write songs about Lian’s striking red hair and her fierce golden eyes. The two parents would sing songs of the time when they first fell in love with her smile, even dedicating a mini-album to her, titled “Heaven By Your Side.” This album is composed of 7 songs about the family with Jason singing with his baritone voice and Kori’s soprano. The first few songs were the romantic rendezvous the couple did before having Lian and the last songs were dedicated to growing old in each other’s arms, smooth rock playing on the side. 

Number 8, Bizarro can play any instrument. This musically inclined genius has been diagnosed as Autistic when he was only a kid but unlike most people with this disorder, Bizarro has been given the talent of the Savant, quickly learning and adapting to play any instrument he touches. Jason claims that he showed Bizarro how to play guitar for three hours and the man learned how to fingerstyle by himself later on. The pianist was known to be the band’s very own composer where the majority of the band’s music is written and composed by him and Jason. Jason, having a way with words, will write lyrics that best suit the melody that Bizarro composed. This musical genius was said to write 2 to 3 whole songs per week just for fun and Artemis would accompany him by playing the base for a more jazz flow whenever Big B plays the drums for beats and sometimes, the saxophone. 

Number 7, Artemis and Jason used to date. That’s right ladies, our two favorite band members used to date before the Bassist learned of her sexuality. Jason has been open with being bisexual but only after dating him did Artemis realized she was a lesbian. There were even recordings of them making out on the beach when they first started out. The two started dating in the second year of their career but decided to break it off after 4 months when Artemis came out of the closet. Many male fans cried that day while female fans only screamed louder as Artemis tweeted out, asking a female fan for her number. Though now, Jason claims that Artemis and he never got farther than kissing. The two kept on saying that the only reason they got together was due to being young and stupid, with no feelings attached. 

Number 6: Jason can speak more than 3 languages. Not only is this man all macho, but he’s also brains AND brawns. During an interview around 2015, he showcased his talent for foreign languages when they asked him to talk to a fan from Mexico. His fluent Spanish made all the Latinas swoon as he rolled his tongue and said `Te Quiero". Talk about Romance Language. Not only that, but he was also heard to converse in German with Kori as they walked through the streets of New York and speaking French and acting as the official translator when the band held a meet and greet in France. Every now and then he’d slip around and add foreign words to sentences, even during press conferences and interviews. The members have a bit of a bet going on whether he would slip more Spanish words or German. Roy won the bet during an interview in The Late Late Show where Cordon counted Jason slipping 1364 Spanish words and 1068 german words during the last 2 years they have been on the air. The rest of the band paid the drummer 50 thousand dollars while Jason still can’t grasp the fact that they made a bet on how much he would slip up on television. 

Number 5: Artemis is, in fact, an Amazonian. You heard that right, this bombshell of a redhead woman used to live the lavish life surrounded by the Amazon Trees where her family has a mansion on the outskirts of the forest. Her father was an environmentalist business owner that decided to build a community center to help the transition of Amazonian Tribes into the modern city. That’s where he met Artemis’ mother, a native Amazonian. He built a mansion at the edge of the forest and raised Artemis to learn both cultures and practices, from hunting to religion, to surviving in the wilderness. It was when the Bassist was 16 did they move to Gotham City, where she met Roy Harper at Gotham Academy. During the band's small breaks, she would fly home to her family and spend her vacation trekking the forest with her parents. Up until now, she practices the Amazonian culture and goes hunting every now and then. So maybe Jason’s joke on Artemis having Amazonian strength isn’t a lie after all.

Number 4: Roy Harper is the adopted son of Star City’s own Billionaire, Oliver Queen. The playboy philanthropist adopted our hyper redhead when Roy was only eleven years old. Mr. Queen trained Roy to be his heir to the family business and fortune until our Speedy broke off from the family to pursue his career in music. Our favorite drummer ran away from home all the way to San Francisco where his long time lover, Kori Anders, lived. She told the press back in 2017 that Roy and Oliver used to be in bad shape due to Roy running away. But in a press conference on Star City, Oliver Queen cleared the issue up by saying he wants to be in his granddaughter’s life. Winter of 2018, Roy posted in his official Instagram account pictures of Oliver holding the then two-year-old Lian in his arms as the adult tries to feed her soft gingerbread cookies. That was one of the most heartwarming Christmas experiences in Star City as Queen threw a charity ball in the name of his granddaughter Lian Anders-Harper.

Number 3: Lian, Roy and Kori’s daughter, appeared on their music videos and concerts all the time. Did you notice how at the end of the video, there’s a small baby being held around by the group? That’s Lian Anders-Harper. The band would write songs on childhood memories and on love at first sight and when the occasion presents itself, they would recruit the little miss as an actor for the band’s music video. Jason, being Lian’s Godfather, would bring her to the stage whenever they have a concert in Gotham, Star City or San Francisco. During an interlude between sets, Jason would ask a stage manager to bring little Lian up to the stage and let her play with the microphone and some instruments before Roy would coddle his daughter and Kori left to scold Jason for bringing the little one out. Such a dotting Godfather. It was rumored that Jason is training Lian to be the next big musician after the band The Outlaws but the two parents disagreed, saying she’s still too young and that she should choose what she wants to do when she grows up. 

Number 2: Contrary to people’s thoughts, it's Bizarro that started the band, not Jason. We all know that Bizarro is the leader of the band, but we all thought that it was Jason that urged the group of friends together to start their music career. Until Artemis shared in her Instagram Live how she missed Bizarro rambling on about being on stage and playing in front of thousands of people. It brought the fiery woman to tears as she recalled the story of Bizarro telling them his dream of the group being together forever. When Jason, being the youngest, was fresh out of high school, Bizarro grabbed the opportunity to invite them on a road trip around America to visit famous Musical Landmarks. Artemis was the designated driver at that time and she would constantly get cramps as they drove nonstop across the country. On their way home to Star City where they’ll end their trip on Roy’s home, Bizarro told the group his dream of playing an instrument with them in front of the stage and having fun and being remembered for their music. The Instagram story ended with a picture of an old picture of the band standing in front of an old van smiling. 

Before we go to the last fact of the day, be sure to subscribe to our channel and ring that little bell button for more notifications on The Outlaws. 

Number 1: Jason Todd is dating Timothy Drake-Wayne for almost 6 months now. Shocking, WE KNOW! Bruce Wayne’s sons have always been on the private side, the complete opposite of their father’s extravagant life. The young CEO is what people would consider an introvert, only talking to a handful of people and leaving Wayne Galla a tad bit too early for Brucie’s taste so when we heard that the two were dating, we were left speechless. Doting Dad Bruce joked in an interview once that he would only let his sons date if they have the courage to scream their undying love for his son in a packed stadium. Last Summer of 2019, after The Outlaws’ comeback tour ending in Gotham, Jason performed an original and never been heard before song and confessed his undying love to one Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne in front of the audience. Gotham Stadium was packed full that some fans were waiting outside of the venue because the tickets were sold out, giving us approximately 50 thousand fans screaming as Jason repeated his confession over and over again. Some were crying, some were laughing, but we all know one thing, hearts were broken that day and the song “Give You The World” reached number 1 in the charts for 18 weeks.

Do you agree with our picks? Check out these other recent videos on The Outlaws on Msmojo. Be sure to click the bell and be notified of our latest videos.


End file.
